A Fremione Love Story
by sirius-and-buckbeak23
Summary: A love story including Fred and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous. It was the sorting, and I was a muggle-born. The rest of the first years and I walked up to get sorted.

"Hermione Granger," said Professor McGonagall. 'Of course I am first.' I thought to myself. I walked up to the three legged stool. Shaking, I sat down.

"Interesting.." I heard a whispering in my ear. "Lots of brain. Defiantly bravery too. Though not willing to think outside of the box. Not quite Ravenclaw material. No.. If you're not fit for Ravenclaw, you must be a GRYFFINDOR!" I got down and went to sit down at the table that was marked with gold and scarlet. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, I liked that house.

I sat down next to a boy with red hair. Across from me sat a boy who looked like the one next to me.

"Are you twins?" I asked. I didn't want to sound dumb, but I was curious. They both had large smiles on their faces.

"Yes, were twins. I'm George," said the one who was sitting across from me. Then, I heard his voice. It was sweet.

"And I'm Fred. Fred Weasley. Ron's our brother. I believe you've met him," he said. In the background I could hear cheering. I felt the bench weigh down next to me. I turned to look and saw that Ron had become a Gryffindor too. We watched the rest of sorting. Harry became a Gryffindor along with Neville, the boy who had lost his toad. I could feel the warmth of Fred coming to me.

School got easier as the year went on. By Christmas I was no longer afraid of being muggle-born. I was sad to be going home for the holidays. I wouldn't see Harry or Ron for two weeks, but I made sure they would check to library for Nicolas Flamel. Most importantly, I wouldn't see Fred. We had been becoming closer over the year. I found that whenever I was away from him, he was all I could think about.

I came back to school for Christmas. I had just walked into the Gryffindor common room when someone whispered my name,

"Hermione. Psst. Over here." I blinked. It was Fred. My heart started racing. I walked over to the corner where he was.

"What?" I asked.

"If you need to look for Nicolas Flamel, check the chocolate frog cards." That was all he said, then he was gone.

Fred was right, we found all the information we needed. We stopped Voldemort from retrieving the stone. It was an exciting year. We even won the house cup. At the end of the year feast I sat down by Fred.

"Did you find your information?" he asked, winking. My heart fluttered. 'Respond' I told myself.

"Yeah," I said. The blush was spreading across my cheeks. "Thank you."

"No problem."

It was going to be a long summer, and I couldn't wait to see Fred again.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Year

"Hermione! How are you? How was your summer?" Ms. Weasley asked. She was always so sweet to me.

"Good," I replied. "Where are the boys?" I had been waiting all holiday to see Fred.

"Out for ice cream. Why don't you and Ginny go and pick up some of your books for this year? I must say it is nice to be staying in Diagon Ally for the remainder of summer…"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley."

I took Ginny by the hand and we strolled out to Diagon Ally.

"Ginny, go get some new quill for us. Here's some money, I'll be waiting by the ice cream shop." She left without a word. I walked up to the shop and saw three red-heads and one black.

"Harry! Ron! George! Fred!" I exclaimed. They all looked up at me. I ran and hugged Harry.

"Hermione! I missed you, how was your holiday?" Ron asked.

"Fine," I replied quickly. I took a seat next to Fred. Under the table our hands touched. I looked up and saw he was looking at me. I lowered my head and said,

"How was Egypt?"

"Good. Sandy, the norm," George replied. I felt something warm on my hand. When I looked it was Fred's hand. Did he want to hold hands? I was about to open my hand when Ginny came back. We were forced to separate.

"I got the quills," she piped. Harry smiled at her. She went beat red and didn't talk for the rest of the time.

At dinner, Fred and I sat together. I, again, felt warmth on my hand. It was Fred's hand again. 'Take it.' I told myself. I quickly opened my hand. Fred's fingers entwined with mine. I could feel my face burn.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron whispered, leaning to me. He was holding a chicken wing in one hand.

"Nothing," I lied.

The next day was chaos. We had to get up, pack our trunks, and get to the train station. We took Ministery cars. In one, George, Fred, Percy, Harry, and I sat. In the other, sat Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ronald.

We got to the train station in pleanty of time. Fred and I went thorugh the barrier together. Once inside, we split ways. Before he left, he handed me a note. I kept it in my hand until I was seated in the campartment. Another man was sitting in there. His name was 'Professor R. J. Lupin'. I opened the note before Ron or Harry arrived.

"Meet me in the trophy room, tonight, 8."

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket. Just then, Harry and Ron arrived. Harry told us about Sirius Black. Along the way, some dementors came onto the train. Harry fainted, but Lupin woke up and shot some silvery white stuff out of his wand. Harry reawoke and was fine after that. The rest of the train ride was uneventful. We arrived at the school.

In the great hall, I sat down by Fred. He didn't nuzzle my hand tonight. I was worried he'd changed his mind. Half way through dessert, he said in my ear,

"Remember tonight…" I nodded. Finally, it was time to go to the common rooms, I slipped away from the crowd and entered the almost deserted trophy room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fred?" I whispered. Just then I felt a warm pair of hand wrap around my waist. I turned around and looked him in the face. The moonlight was reflecting on his face. I was in awe. I needed to say something. I didn't know what to. 'God, Hermione. Say something. It's been like 10 minutes!' I quickly said,

"Fred.." He put his finger up to my lips. He brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Hermione, I love you," he said. I couldn't speak. If I did, I would cover him in vomit.

"I need the lue!" I ran out of the room. I just left him there. By the time I got to the toilets I already felt better. 'Hermione, you must go back. You have to.' I told myself.

By the time I had walked back to the trophy room, he was gone. I let my head hang low on the walk back to the common room. I walked upstairs into the girls' dormitory. I laid on my bed, without changing, and fell asleep.

The next morning in the Great Hall I sat by Fred. He got up and sat by George. I frowned. Ginny came and took his place. Everyone was excited about the knew schedules. I had a lot classes to go to. I took my mind off of Fred and went to class.

My time-turner worked well today. Unfortunately, all I could think about was Fred. I needed to see him again. Did I love him? I think so. Why does he so suddenly want to tell me this? I was in Divination, sitting next to Ron and Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. He and Ron wore confused and worried expressions.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just think about Ancient Runes homework.

"Hermione, Ancient Runes is at the same time as this, you can't be in that class, you're in this one."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone!" I picked up my books and walked out of the room.

I was sitting in the common room for the remainder of Divination. I heard the portrait open. I looked up, force of habit, and saw Fred walk in.

I put down my book and walked up to him. He was quite taller than me. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Fred, we need to talk," I said. My voice was stern, my expression was somber.

"Right," he replied. He set down his things and motioned for me to follow him.

He lead me to a deserted room. He locked the door.

"Hermione, I understand what happened last night. I just.. I needed you to know," he was looking at his feet.

"I love you, Fred," I said, I swallowed hard and looked up. He was staring at me. We looked at each other for a good 10 minutes. He came nearer and nearer to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"Kiss me," I whispered in his ear. He drew back and looked at me. He was coming closer and closer to my lips, he was so close I could hear his breath.

"Not now," he whispered back. He let go of me and walked away. I stood there. I could hear other students in the hall. I left and went to class.

I couldn't concentrate on class for the rest of the day. Fred was what was on my mind all day. At dinner, I sat next to him. He nuzzled my hand again. I opened it quickly this time, not hesitating. I was happy. Fred seemed to be keeping out relationship a secret from everyone, including George.

It was the end of my 3rd year. We hadn't kissed, we hadn't had another secret meeting. I was fully satisfied with holding hands. I was worried Ron would find out. Sometimes, in class I would accidentally say things to Ron that were meant for Fred. They looked so alike.

Next year is going to be different. I was happy to know that I had someone who loved me, not for my brains or looks 'Certainly not looks', but for my personality. I got off the train, and looked at Fred one last time before disappearing through the barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for what felt like a long time before I received an owl from Ron. He invited me to got with him and his family to the Quidditch World Cup. I was super excited. I didn't really have any interest in Quidditch, but Fred was going to be there.

I was leaving today at four. The Weasley's connected our fireplace to the floo network, so they could pick me up. I was happy to be arriving earlier Harry.

"Mum," I said. " I love you, I'll see you next year. Remember, I'm going to stay at the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer."

"Yes dear," she replied. I was sad to be leaving my mum and dad, but the Weasley's would be more fun. I always write them letters anyways.

It was ten to four, my trunk was packed. I was sitting in the den, which held the fireplace, when I heard a rumbling. I quickly got up and back away from the couch.

"Hermione?" someone asked, coughing. "Are you there?" More coughing continued, and suddenly, four Weasley's appeared in front of me.

"Hello," I said. They were all dirty, covered in soot. I grabbed my trunk and waddled over to the fireplace.

"Right then, place that inside the fireplace," Mr. Weasley instructed. I did as I was told. I had never used the floo network before and was honestly quite nervous. Fred must have seen the worry on my face because he leaned and whispered in my ear,

"It's alright, not bad at all. You just get a little dirty." I pulled away, I saw him wink at me and I blushed.

"Okay, Hermione. Step into the fire and say 'The Burrow', You should get out at the right fireplace," Mr. Weasley told me. When I turned away I heard him say to himself, "I hope."

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" I asked. He just shook his head and motioned for me to enter the fireplace. It was a tingly warm sensation. I quickly said,

"The Burrow."

The next thing I knew, I was in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Hermione dear, glad to see you arrived safely. Ginny's up in her room, you can go up there to wait for dinner," Ms. Weasley told me. I didn't want to go up and be with Ginny, I wanted to be with Fred. I knew better than to talk back to Ms. Weasley, so I walked upstairs and entered Ginny's room.

"Hi Ginny," I said. Her room was very small, but it was quite cute. She had Quidditch posters hung all around.

"Hi Hermione," she replied quietly. She was writing in a journal, I wouldn't tell her I saw anything… but I believe I saw Harry's name written in tiny hearts, then crossed out.

"I'm going to explore the house." I then left, after I got a nod from Ginny, who I'm sure wasn't listening.

I walked all the was upstairs and looked into Ron's room. He was inside reading a comic. I turned around and started to desend the stairs. I saw the bathroom, Mr. and Ms. Weasley's bedroom, and a guest bedroom. I was about three platforms up form the living room when I saw another door. On the plaque outside it read 'Fred & George's Room'. It was cracked so I peeked inside.

George was sitting on the bed. He had something purple in his hand. I looked all around for Fred, but he simply was in there. I was about to leave when I felt a warm pair of hands cover my mouth. I was about to scream, but I realized it was Fred. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

" Come here, I want to show you something," he whispered to me.

I followed him quietly. He led me down a flight of stairs, then behind a door. We were inside a room that had a bunch of old used things like clocks, toothbrushes, lamps, and such.

"Dad's collection room," Fred explained. I nodded and wondered why on earth he would take me hear. It was there he lead me to yet another door. Except, this one was tiny. It was also hidden behind a large mirror. Fred pushed the mirror aside, bent down and pushed the door open. He crawled inside and told me to follow. I got down on my knees, feeling rather silly, and crawled inside. I heard a grinding behind me. I turned to see it was the mirror moving back into place, the door then quickly shut. We went down a small tunnel that sloped upward. Finally, I saw light ahead. Fred got out, the he help me. What I saw was beyond anything human, it was… extraordinary


	5. Chapter 5

All around were bewitched model airplanes, and ever lasting balloons.

"Fred, what is this place?" I asked. He smiled at me and said,

"It's my bedroom. It's the same size as George's. Dad helped me put it together. He and George are the only ones that know. Of course, no one knows how to get in. Dad left that up to me. Mum doesn't suspect a thing."

"Why though?" I noticed that the wall flashed different colors, it was marvelous.

"I needed my own space. I asked dad, and he told me about this room. The only trouble is getting in and out. It's not really a hassle though. So, do you like it?"

"I… it's amazing!"

His hand found mine and we walked and sat down on his bed. There was a window that looked outside.

"How come no one's wondered about this window from outside?" I asked.

"It's bewitched. Made to look like the outside, it isn't really of course," he replied. I tore my eyes away from it all to look him in the face. This was the first time we had ever been alone, we hadn't had to worry about someone barging in.

"I…" I began, I was just to nervous to finish. He was playing with a strand of hair that was in my face.

"I love you," he said. I knew he was serious. I could feel it. He was leaning in towards me. Is he going to kiss me?

He was nearer now. I could smell his breath, it was like candy. I began to move forward, slowly. I closed my eyes, worried for what might happen.

Our lips touched. His weren't at all what I thought they would like. They were warm, and made my heart beat fast. I wanted more, and I wanted it now. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him close. He let me go and I knew I had gone too far. I was too embarrassed to say anything. I quickly got up and left.

I ran to Ron's room and shut the door. He was sitting in there, still reading his comic book. I had a tear escape my eye.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked. He got up and walked over to me. I couldn't tell him about Fred.

"I just, I miss my mum," I told him. He grabbed my waist and hugged me. I pulled away and yelled,

"RON! STOP! NO!" And I ran away. I ran outside, past a confused Ms. Weasley, and out down the drive. I just kept running and running. Eventually I got tired and slowed to a walk. I walked and walked, then I just stopped.

I sat down on the gravel road and cried. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Just when it was getting dark, I heard feet coming up behind me.

"Hermione? What in the bloody hell was that all about?!" Ron yelled at me. I turned around and looked at him. He looked as though he was about to pass out.

"Ron! Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and began to just scream.

"I. chased you. I CHASED YOU ALL THE WAY DOWN MY BLOODY ROAD. DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR YOU'VE GONE?! EIGHT MILES, HERMIONE! EIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR WE ARE FROM THE BURROW?!"

"Eight miles," I said quietly. His face was as red as his hair. He stomped the ground and looked as though he was about to go mad.

"EIGHT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME? IT'S EIGHT BLOODY MILES! YOUR'E LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, HERMIONE! YOU LEFT MY MUM IN TEARS! SHE THOUGHT SHE HAD UPSET YOU BY ASKING YOU TO BE WITH GINNY!"

"Ron! Calm down. Let's just start walking home, we'll get there eventually. And, Harry's coming tomorrow." This seemed to do the trick. He stopped yelling, though, every now and then I would hear the occasional,

"Eight miles.." or "Women.."

At half past ten we finally made it home. Ms. Weasley was red in the face and began to yell at Ron,

"RONALD WEASLEY. WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!?"

"It's my fault, Ms. Weasley," I said quickly. She immideatly quit yelling and told us to go straight to bed. We both nodded and walked upstairs. On the way I saw Fred looking out the door of his room, I looked away. I exited to Ginny's room, but before leaving I told Ron,

"I'm sorry." He just nodded his head and continued walking.

How was I going to finish this summer here? I already missed Fred.


End file.
